Nobody but you
by Daichilover
Summary: Kagome quickly worked at the clasp of her bracelet, the only thing of value she never took off, until now. It had been a gift from Inuyasha on their one year anniversary . . . it was supposed to represent eternal love. So much for that, she thought. She threw it on the ground, stomped on it for good measure and stalked off, not daring to look back.


**A/N: Another one-shot for you guys. I should probably go to another fandom that needs attention, but when I get inspired for Inuyasha, who am I to deny the muses? Hope you enjoy this one-shot. This is AU!**

**Disclaimer: Idon'townInuyasha!**

_**Why are you trying to, to make me leave ya**__**  
**__**I know what you're thinking**__**  
**__**Baby why aren't you listening**__**  
**__**How can I just**__**  
**__**Just love someone else and**__**  
**__**Forget you completely,**__**  
**__**When I know you still love me?**_

_**Telling me you're not good enough  
My life with you is just too tough  
You know it's not right so  
Just stop and come back boy  
How can this be  
When we were meant to be?**_

_**-Nobody by the Wonder Girls**_

**Nobody but you**

"Inuyasha, come back!" Kagome yelled, almost tripping over her sneakers as she ran after the silver-haired hanyou. "Don't let what they say get to you!"

It had been a quiet, normal day for Kagome Higurashi and her boyfriend. It had been her day off so they had decided to take some time to spend with each other. Even though hanyous were still stared at, gradually the discrimination began to cease in many parts of the city they lived in as the old generation was replaced with the new. Still, there were those who would go to any cost so that the half-demons "knew their place".

Kagome quickly caught up with Inuyasha, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white. She sighed as she held one clawed hand in her hands. Inuyasha had the right to be angry at those stupid guys that had tailed them earlier. Hell, even _she_ wanted to purify those stupid demons that felt superior just for being "more demon" genetically than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ripped his hand from Kagome's. "Go find someone else who doesn't shame you, Kagome."

"Don't be stupid, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed angrily, stomping her foot. "I don't give a damn what those stupid demons said. You know I love you."

Inuyasha glanced at her, sadness in his eyes. "Kagome, this isn't about what those guys said. It's about me, about who I am. You deserve better."

"Don't give me that crap," She frowned, grabbing his face in her hands. "I have the best I can ever get! Why would I want someone else?"

He removed her hands gently from his face. "No matter how long I live, Kagome, I will always be persecuted, always be picked on, always be called a freak. I've endured it all my life and it doesn't matter what they say about me."

"Then why are you telling to find someone else if you don't care what they say about you?

"Because I care about what they say about you." He grazed my cheek with the back of his hand, sighing. "You don't have my hearing. I can hear what the townspeople say about you and your family behind your back. A miko with a half-demon? They don't understand it. Why do you think the people coming to the shrine have dwindled?"

"That has nothing to do with it." Kagome grabbed his hands again. "And I don't care what they say about me! My mother, Souta and even Gramps like you." She squeezed his hands. "And I love you. Do you need anyone else to approve?"

"No," Inuyasha admitted, "but that doesn't mean you have to be discriminated just because of me."

Kagome frowned. "Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying? I don't care!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're life is tougher then it needs to be with me in it." He tore his hands from Kagome's and turned around, shoving them in his pockets. "It's better for you to just go."

"Inuyasha . . ."

"I said go."

"Inuyasha, we don't have to do this!"

He kept himself turned away from her."You're right. We can just end it here."

Kagome was surprised, hurt and angry all at the same time. "What are you talking about? There's no reason to end this! I love you!"

"Well then, maybe you can love someone else."

"Now you're just being a jerk!" Kagome hollered, her anger boiling to a dangerous level. "You're acting like a jerk and huge baby with the way you're going about this. But fine! You made your bed, now lay in it!"

Kagome quickly worked at the clasp of her bracelet, the only thing of value she never took off, until now. It had been a gift from Inuyasha on their one year anniversary. It had a little band with her name and his name engraved, but the letters were intertwined to make the their names look like they connected and never ended. It was supposed to represent eternal love. _So much for that_, she thought.

She threw it on the ground, stomped on it for good measure and stalked off, not daring to look back.

XX

"Stupid, stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled inside of her room. Angry tears were running down her cheeks, making salty trails that ended on the floor. She had made it to her room before they had tumbled over, so she was sure her mother wouldn't hear her for a while. She began searching for everything she had from Inuyasha and throwing them on the ground with as much strength she could muster to compensate for the fact she couldn't sock Inuyasha for being an idiot.

"Who breaks up because of what other people say?" She yelled, grabbing a stuffed teddy bear she had received from him and pulling at its seams to no avail. She then proceeded to throw it in a mounting pile, which she would burn later behind her family shrine. "Why does he have to be so hard-headed?" She kicked her wall, but instead of feeling better, a pain shot through her leg. "Crap!"

The door opened a few seconds later. "Kagome, dear, are you alright?" Her mother asked, having heard a thud from her room.

Kagome shook her head, lips pressed together in pain as she held her foot "I don't think so. I think I might have broken something."

"Oh dear." Her mother whispered worriedly. She disappeared from the door way and appeared once more with an ice pack. "This should help the pain while we get to the emergency room. I'll take you downstairs."

A limp walk of twenty minutes later, Kagome was in a taxi with her brother, her grandpa and her mother. This didn't help the pain she could feel pulsing through her foot, but she kept her mouth shut. If she said anything about it, the questions would start and she still refused to speak about her sudden break up.

It didn't take long to get examined, but the X-rays revealed a fractured toe. Kagome burned inside and silently cursed the silver-haired hanyou that had made her angry enough to kick her wall that hard. It wasn't until she was waiting to be released and wearing a cast did said hanyou suddenly appear.

"Kagome!" He rushed inside her room in a blur and stopped when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome frowned. She did NOT want to argue right now. At least, not until the morphine kicked in.

Inuyasha took in the cast and Kagome's irritated face. "Souta said you got hurt," He seemed to be lost for words. "I thought . . ."

"You thought it was those guys from earlier, didn't you?"

Inuyasha scratched his head and replied sheepishly,"Yeah."

She crossed her arms, not bothering to hide her irritation with him. "You know, I'm not a miko for nothing. I can take care of myself pretty well. Anyway, why should it matter to you? I thought caring for you was ruining my life."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again. Instead, he changed the topic. "What happened to you foot?"

"Broke a toe." Kagome responded matter-of-factly.

"How?"

"I kicked a wall."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in wonder."Why'd you do that?  
"Because of you."

Inuyasha wasn't prepared for Kagome's straight forward answer. "O-oh."

"If it doesn't bother you," Kagome crossed her arms. "I'd like you to leave before my family comes in. They don't know anything about our break up yet."

"Ah," was Inuyasha's simple response. "Then I'll go."

"You can pick up your stuff later. I don't want any of it and if you don't want it, then I'll just burn it."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Burn it? Isn't that a little harsh?"

"And you don't think dumping me the way you did wasn't harsh?" Kagome looked at him incredulously. "Live what you preach, please."

"Look, Kagome — "

"Inuyasha, just go." Kagome sounded tired, and she looked away, all her anger replaced with sadness. "You're just making it a lot harder."

Inuyasha wished he could take that depressed and dismayed look from her face, but he held back. She was no longer his to comfort. But was this what he really wanted?

Kagome, almost as if reading his thoughts, shouted in one last desperate act to get Inuyasha to realize that he was wrong. "Is this what you really want?!"She cried out, her tears brimming over. "To not be apart over something as stupid as _what you are!_"

Inuyasha was frozen and torn inside. A part wanted him to turn away and just not face this problem anymore, but another, more larger part burned with the love he had for Kagome and that part wanted him to confront his problems instead of just running away from him.

In one flourish, so quick that Kagome didn't even see it coming, he turned back to her and crushed his lips to hers. At first, she blinked in surprise but she had been so torn about breaking up with him in the first place that she kissed him back full force. No matter what they tried to do, they could never deny that they loved each other. Nothing was stronger than that.

He pulled away, and almost smiling, pulled something out from his pocket. "I think you dropped this."

Kagome gasped as he clasped her bracelet back onto her wrist, letting it dangle without elaborating more on the subject. He brushed away her tears and whispered softly in her ear his apology. She only nodded and quickly whispered back that it was okay and that it was alright now.

The door suddenly opened and her family quickly dove in. "Inuyasha, you're here fast!" Souta shouted happily.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped and quickly put some distance between themselves. Kagome blushed and just gripped her bracelet.

Her mother noticed and asked, "Where had your bracelet gone? I didn't seen it earlier."

"Oh, I had dropped it." She smiled, glancing at Inuyasha. "But Inuyasha found it and brought it back to me."

"That's nice." Her mother smiled. "Well, Gramps, Souta and I will be right back. We just wanted to see if you guys were alright." She stepped out with a knowing smile and left the couple by themselves again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha smiled, grabbing her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too. I don't anybody but you." She smiled, her face glowing as she leaned in to kiss him once more. "Nobody."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: I finished! This was just a bit longer than my last one-shot, I think. Not sure. Still, I hope I did a decent job with the characters. I know they're not completely canon, but you have to realize this is AU. Nothing is forbidden here! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough***

**Um. . . review! And check out my other stories!**

**~Daichilover**

**_P.S: Just if you wanted to know, Kagome does get upset at him later for the fractured toe. He ends up being her slave for a while. XD_**


End file.
